


Emma's prom

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, first ball, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: After an Thanksgiving dinner Regina discovers that Emma Swan never went to a prom and decides to change that.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165





	Emma's prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, how are you all?
> 
> So, I wrote this story back in September but I forgot to post (face palm emoji) so, I'm doing it now and I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta for this story and English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.

It all started at the CharmingSwanMills first Thanksgiving. Snow had pestered Regina into doing a big family dinner since they never had a chance to have one in the past, and with Henry, Zelena, Neal and Robyn's help it didn't take long to convince the brunette. 

Regina sighed for the fifty time that evening while hearing Snow's speech and it took all her strength to not to give the woman a sleeping spell. They had come a long way, sure, but when Snow started with one of her speeches Regina just wanted to disappear. It baffled Regina how blind her former enemy could be some times, especially regarding Emma. 

The blonde had disappeared in her living room with Henry, Neal and Robyn, keeping herself distracted and away from her mother. 

Regina had sensed something was bothering Emma but she didn't have a chance to talk to her yet, and this was letting her on the edge. Her relationship with Emma had changed so much since they met and everything they went through together was a  _ lot _ , and meant so much to Regina that she couldn't feel happy knowing something was bothering Emma. 

For a moment she thought it had to do with Hook's death but the blonde had assured her that she was fine about that and if the way her eyes were shining again was anything to go by, Regina knew Emma was being honest about it. She took a deep breath and busied herself in preparing the last few details for they dinner with Snow and Zelena's help. 

"Dinner's ready!" Zelena yelled from the kitchen when they finished setting the table. 

"You have to be so loud all the time?" Regina rolled her eyes slightly annoyed but she couldn't hide her smile. 

"We already established that your life would suck without me." Zelena teased. "Now go get your wife and son because I'm starving." 

"Zelena…" Regina's voice was low and a warning the redhead knew well by now but she didn't care. 

"When you two will stop being so stupid?" 

"Zelena." Regina's nostrils flared and she took another deep breath. 

"I'm serious, sis," Zelena lowered her tone and walked closer to her sister. "You've been dancing around each other for  _ years _ ." 

"This is none of your business." 

"I care about you, Regina." Zelena sighed. "Hook and Robin are gone, there's nothing in your way now. Will you wait for someone else to appear and sweep her off her feet again? Or will you wait for Emma to get tired of waiting and leave?"

"What you're talking about? Emma said something about leaving?" Regina's eyes widened and she felt her heart starts to beat faster. 

"She didn't said anything about leaving, Regina." Zelena put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "But I know Emma enough to know that this might be her next step." 

"Since when do you know her  _ well enough _ ?" Regina barely managed to keep the jealousy out of her voice. 

"Emma and I have many things in common apparently." Zelena shrugged. 

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, mom," Henry entered the kitchen followed by Emma who was holding Robyn in her arms and Neal right behind her. "Grandma is calling, she said the food is getting cold." Henry eyed his mother and aunt. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes, darling," Regina smiled genuinely and caressed his face. "Your aunt and I were just talking." 

"Hey, Z," Emma approached them and held Robyn towards the redhead. "I think she might need a change before dinner." Emma smiled weakly. "I would do myself but I don't know how to do this exactly so…" 

"It's okay, Emma." Zelena took Robyn and smiled at the little girl. "You know you can always use your magic, right?" 

"Yeah, I know" Emma rubbed her neck nervously. "But I didn't want to risk. It's been a while since my last magic class." The last part was said directly to Regina and the brunette raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, the last few days were a little chaotic with that villain running around,  _ Miss Swan. _ " Regina put her hands on her hips. 

"I know,  _ Madam Mayor _ ," Emma stepped closer to Regina without even realizing. "Maybe now we can get some  _ classes _ in the woods again." 

"Tomorrow morning then," Regina smiled dangerously. "Seven a.m. sharp."

"Okay." 

Henry and Zelena watched their banter and how closer they suddenly were without even realizing and both wanted to slam their heads against the nearest wall. How could they be so oblivious? 

"Hey!" Snow appeared in the little hallway connecting the dining room with the kitchen. "Food is getting cold!" 

Emma and Regina pulled apart and looked at Snow. 

Emma was looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights and Regina, well, If looks could kill then Snow White would be dead by now. 

Without saying another word they went to the dining room and sat, serving themselves and eating. 

After dinner Regina decided to indulge just once and cleaned everything with magic and they went to her little theater downstairs. 

"Whoa!" David's eyes shone when they entered the theater. "I'll never leaving this place again." 

"Like daughter, like father." Regina mumbled. 

"What can I do if your theater is what we have the best in town?" 

Regina shook her head and motioned for them to get comfortable. "Henry, today is your time to pick a movie, dear." 

"I'll let Grandma choose." He smiled too sweetly for his own good and Regina narrowed her eyes. 

"As long she doesn't pick  _ Snow White and the seven dwarfs… _ " Emma mumbled behind Regina and the other woman could barely stifle her laugh. 

Snow and Henry dig through the dvd’s while the others took their seats. Neal and Robyn peacefully asleep in one of the guest rooms and the electronic babysitter at Charming’s and Zelena sides. 

Emma and Regina took their usual seats and snuggled comfortably against each other as they had been doing since movie nights began. The first time it happened they didn't even seem to notice how they gravitated against each other and Henry just watched with amusement, praying silently for his mothers to finally notice what was right under their noses, but so far had not been so lucky. They never talked about how they ended up snuggled in each other's arms during the first movie night, but since then it's been common every time they make movie nights at Regina's.

Zelena rolled her eyes at her oblivious sister and dense sheriff and mumbled something under her breath.

Snow and Henry exchanged a smile and the boy put the dvd while Snow went to sit beside her husband. 

Regina rolled her eyes at Snow movie choice when the initial credits appeared on the screen but said nothing.  _ Of course  _ the woman would choose something cheese and, in Regina’s opinion, terrible for a movie night. 

Emma sighed at her mother’s choice but kept to herself and just snuggled closer against Regina, absently stroking her hair while the movie played. 

“This girl is terrible,” Regina mumbled when Kristen Stweart’s face appeared again. “She’s so… expressionless, in lack of a better word.” 

“Yeah, in this movie, yes, but she’s better now.” Emma said, still stroking the brunette's hair. “I mean, you can’t judge her and Robert Pattinson’s talent just because of this movie. They evolved a lot after this.” Emma shrugged. 

“Everyone except for your mother appears to evolve at some point.” Regina teased. 

“Stop being mean.” Emma tickled her. “We’re past this.” 

“Stop tickling me,” Regina hissed but couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Why, your Majesty?” Emma leaned against Regina, her hands hovering at the brunette’s sides. “Are you going to punish me?” 

“You wish.” Regina laughed but her breath caught in her throat at Emma’s proximity. 

“Shhh you two!” Snow scolded them from her seat. 

“Your mother just shush me?” Regina looked outraged at the blonde. 

“Let her be, Regina.” Emma laughed. “She’s having the time of her life tonight.” 

“She’s lucky that I didn’t turned her into a nice statue for my garden.” 

They kept watching the movie in silence after that and Emma was comfortably snuggled against Regina now, the brunette absently caressing her shoulders while the movie played. “This seems a nice ball.” Regina whispered. 

“Yeah…” Emma sighed. “Though I don’t know if it is or not.” She shrugged. 

“And why is that?” Regina pulled away just enough to look better at the blonde. 

“I never went to a prom ball.” Emma said without looking at Regina. She didn’t want to see the pity in the brunette’s eyes. “I mean, I never stayed long enough in the same school to have the chance to attend a ball and even if I stayed, I didn’t have money for the dresses and stuff or a pair so it was probably better this way.”

Regina felt her breath hitch at this and her heart sank at Emma’s words and the images that instantly formed in her mind. “I’m sorry, Emma.” She said after a moment, her voice hoarse with emotion. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Of course it is!” 

“No, it’s not and we already talked about this, now let’s enjoy the end of the movie.” Emma kissed Regina’s cheek and turned to the screen again. 

Regina was too stunned with Emma move to say anything in return. Millions of thoughts filling her mind while the last scenes played and Emma’s words kept replaying in her mind. 

(...)

A few days after that night Regina found herself in Storybrooke only mall with a bag full of dvd’s and each one of them had a least one thing in common: each dvd had a least one prom scene. She walked to her car and put the bag in the passenger seat, starting the engine and headed back home. She was thankful that those last few days had been quiet and without a new threat to the town. They could rest a little before the next villain showed up. 

Since that night she and Emma returned to the blonde’s magic classes and Regina was trying hard not to turn her sister or Snow into a nice statue for her garden with their craziness about their first Christmas as a big family. After debating for days they agreed that Christmas would be held at Regina’s since her house was bigger and everyone could be there without getting too crowded. Other thing that almost drove Regina crazy was the fact that Snow wanted to bring the whole town for their Christmas and after Emma, Henry, Zelena and Regina heavily argued with her, she gave up on this idea and agreed that would be just their family. 

Regina parked in the garage and went to her study to watch some of the dvd’s she bought. She poured herself a glass of her apple cider and put the dvd in her laptop, thanking the gods that Henry was at Emma’s until dinner time, otherwise she would never hear the end of it if the boy saw those awful dvds.

Since that movie night one thing stayed in her mind and Regina decided she would do something about it, and that’s why she bought all those teenagers dvds. 

She was so immersed in one of the movies that she didn’t hear Henry and Emma arriving and the boy calling her through the house. 

“Mom?” Henry called standing at her study’s door. “Mom!” He called again and when Regina didn’t even look at him, he walked slowly towards her desk, not sure if he wanted to discover what had Regina so entertained in her laptop but at the same time dying with curiosity. He stopped behind her and grinned when he finally saw what had his mother so entertained. “Mom.” Henry put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that standing behind her was the least likely way to get a fireball in the ass.

“Henry!” Regina jumped in her chair and slammed her laptop shut. “Are you trying to kill me or get yourself a fireball?” 

“Sorry mom,” He laughed. “I didn’t mean to scare you but I've been calling you for almost ten minutes and you were so immersed in your laptop…” He raised an eyebrow, amused and the way his lips twitched upwards highlighting his dimples was so much Emma that Regina felt her heart flutter. “What is this about?” He motioned to the pile of DVDs at her desk. 

“Nothing.” Regina said grabbing the dvds and tossing in the drawer. 

“Mom…”

“I just-” She sighed. They didn’t have secrets anymore and they didn’t lie to each other either. “Remember Thanksgiving dinner?” 

“Yes,” Henry nodded and waited for his mother to continue. 

“Well, during the movie Emma said she never had a chance to go to a prom…”

“And you want to give her one…” Henry smiled warmly at her. 

“Yes,” Regina felt her cheeks flushing. 

“Why you didn’t ask me for help, mom?”

“I-” Regina swallowed. “I didn’t know how to do that. I was never very good at asking for help.” 

“Okay, but now I know and I want to help.” Henry beamed.

“Just don’t tell your mother yet.” 

“Don’t worry, mom.” Henry smile grew impossible wilder and Regina couldn’t help but smile back, relief invading her. “Now let’s go find mom before she sets the house on fire.” 

(...)

“You know you have to dance with her, right?” Henry asked amused. 

“Dance?” Regina’s eyes widened. 

“Of course, mom.” Henry grinned. “You can’t give Ma a prom ball and not dance with her. Who do you expect to dance with her? Grandpa?” 

“No, of course not.”

“And has to be a romantic dance.” 

“Henry…

“Mom,” He sighed. It was now or never. “I know how you feel about ma and it’s okay.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Regina crossed her arms defensively.

“Mom, don’t.” Henry asked softly. “I've known for years now, and honestly, I never understood why you both never did anything about it.” 

“You mother loved that non-good pirate. She went to hell for him, Henry.” Regina did her best to keep her voice in check. “If she wanted to be with me she would do something about it.” 

“Right,” Henry snorted. “We’re talking about Ma,” He sighed. “She will never act on her feelings for you because she doesn’t think she deserves you.” 

“What?” Regina was glad that she wasn’t drinking anything at the moment, otherwise she would have done a mess. 

“She loves you, mom.” Henry said carefully. “Why do you think she sacrificed her  _ soul  _ for you all those months ago? True love is sacrifice, right?”

“Henry,” Regina swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest. “Emma and I are not true lovers.”

“I know this can be terrifying but you can’t say that.” He practically whined. “Your magics is stronger when combined, together you two can defeat  _ anything _ , and you guys are always sacrificing everything for each other without even blinking!” 

“It’s not that simple, Henry.” 

“Of course it is!” He threw his hands in the air. “Hook’s gone for good and also is Robin. There’s no reason for you guys keep dancing around each other without doing anything about it.” He took Regina’s hands in his and squeezed softly. “Do this prom and tell her how you feel.” 

“You’re just sixteen,” Regina sighed. “You shouldn’t be the one giving me love advice.” 

“What can I do?” Henry grinned. “It’s me or aunt Z.” 

(...)

As the days passed Regina became more and more restless. Henry was helping her with the prom and Emma, Henry and Zelena were helping her with their first Christmas party, and Regina could feel her nerves start to crumble. They went to the nearest town to buy Christmas gifts to everyone and Regina also bought her and Emma a dress for prom she was secretly planning. Henry had told her that proms usually happened between April and July but since she and Emma weren't in school and it wasn't a common situation, Regina figured this doesn’t matter much, and the snow around Storybrooke would give this moment a nice touch. 

Regina debated inwardly for a few days whether she should do a whole prom and invite the whole town or make something just for her and Emma, and knowing the blonde, she knew Emma wouldn’t feel comfortable with something so big with so many people, and neither would she. 

When Regina's chosen day finally arrived, she was a mess, but miraculously managed to hold her shit together. Henry and Zelena ended up helping her set the decoration and thankfully her sister didn’t make any jokes. They ended up having to tell Zelena when she got home and caught both of them planning the ball and she immediately jumped in to help them, very excited for her own good, but at that point Regina would not deny help. 

The backyard in the mansion was cozy and warm; with an abundance of magical light bulbs floating around the space, and there was a small table with some food and fruit punch Regina was pretty sure Zelena had baptized with some alcohol. Regina and Zelena used their magic to create part of the decoration, like the flower wall with some yellow and purple flowers, a gazebo decorated with white and red satin interlaced, and some paper lanterns mixing with the magical light bulbs. They had also created a shield around the place to keep it warm. 

Zelena was standing beside Regina while they waited for Henry to arrive with Emma. 

The day before Regina had sent a note to the blonde with the dress she had bought to Emma and hoped she would agree to meet her last minute for a surprise. Regina had wanted to tell the blonde earlier but Henry assured her that this would make Emma chicken out and a last minute  _ invitation  _ would be the best way to get the blonde there. 

Zelena grinned down at her phone then looked at her sister. “They’re here.” She squeezed Regina’s shoulder and smiled lovingly at her. “Everything is gonna be fine, sis.” 

“I hope so.” Regina bit her lip. She could feel her heart pounding and her hands shaking but she took a deep breath and smiled back at Zelena and the next thing she knew she was alone in her backyard. 

“Regina?” 

She heard Emma calling her and she could hear the confusion and slightly excitement in the blonde’s voice. 

“I’m here, darling.” Regina walked toward the voice, and when she saw Emma her breath hitched in her throat. “You look wonderful tonight, Emma.” 

“Thank you,” The blonde breathed and felt her cheeks redden. “You too,” Emma smiled. 

The music was playing low in the background and now that Emma was finally here Regina could feel her resolving slowly disappearing. She couldn’t tell Emma how she felt about her, not now, not today. She wasn’t worthy of Emma’s love. How could she have been so stupid? How did she get carried away by hope like this? Happy endings weren't for someone like her.

“So,” Emma said carefully, seeing that Regina seemed to be in some kind of internal battle. “What is this about?” She gestured to their dresses and everything around them. 

“I-” Regina swallowed hard and she looked at Emma then around. Her eyes found Henry’s at the window upstairs and he gave her a thumbs up mounting  _ tell her  _ and Regina smiled. “The other day,” She took a deep breath, her eyes meeting Emma’s again. “When we watched that awful movie your mother choose…” She put her hand on her stomach in that protective way Emma knew well. “You said you never went to a prom…”

“You did all this  _ for me? _ ” Emma’s eyes widened and she couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. 

“Well, yes,” Regina felt her cheeks redden. “Back in the Enchanted Forest we have balls as soon as we hit the age suitable to find a suitor and well, you would have had that too so- “ Regina trailed off, and shook her head. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said and how important this is in this world, and that was probably important for you back then.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Regina.” Emma whispered looking around. “I never thought…” She wet her lips and took a step closer to the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome, darling.” Regina smiled a little more relaxed and offered her arm to Emma. “Shall we?” 

The blonde took her arm and they walked closer to the table with foods and drinks and got a drink each before walking to another table, set for two. Emma bathed in the situation, not knowing exactly what to do or say. She wasn’t good with words and all this Regina had done for her definitely wasn’t helping with her lack of words.

“Are you okay, Emma?” Regina placed a hand on her knee and smiled warmly at her. 

“Yes,” She breathed. “I just don’t know what to do exactly.” She laughed nervously. 

“What do you say about dancing? Isn't that what people do at this kind of ball?” Regina offered a hand to Emma and the blonde eagerly took. 

With a flick of her wrist Regina changed the song and Emma let Regina guided her towards the gazebo and the blonde couldn’t help but smile amused. 

“What?” Regina narrowed her eyes. 

“Nothing,” Emma chuckled and shyly took Regina’s hands, placing one on her shoulder and the other on her lower back while her hands settled on Regina’s sides. “It’s just for someone who hated Twilight so much you were very inspired by it.”

“You didn’t like it?” Regina looked at the blonde with worry. 

“I loved, Regina.” Emma beamed. “No one ever did something like this to me before.” She stepped even closer then, resting her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Thank you again.” 

“You deserve  _ everything _ , Emma.” Regina whispered and they fell into a steady and calm rhythm, swaying slowly with the song, that Emma now recognized as  _ Wonderful Tonight,  _ and they were silent for a moment. 

When the next song came in, Regina gathered all her strength and started singing the words softly in Emma’s ear. 

_ How do I get through one night without you _

_ If I had to live without you _

_ What kinda life would that be _

_ Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold _

_ You are my world, my heart, my soul _

“Regina,” Emma’s breath hitched in her throat and she pulled away just enough to look at the woman in her arms. “What is this really about?” Emma’s voice was soft and somehow hopeful. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable, pleading to Regina to say those words. 

“I-” She swallowed visibly and felt that her heart could escape her ribcage at any moment or shatter if she didn’t say the words stuck inside her for so long. “I love you, Emma.” Regina blurted. “I’ve been in love with you for a while now but it never seemed like the right time to tell you. There was always a villain and then you were with Hook and I with Robin and you looked happy and I decided to take a chance on him but then it all happened and got out of our control and the next thing I knew you were giving yourself the darkness to save me and everything that came after and-” 

Before Regina could finished she felt Emma’s lips pressed softly against hers and that was the best thing Regina had felt in years. Better than she had imagined, and Emma’s hands were now clutching at her body, pulling them impossibly closer. 

“Emma,” Regina moaned against pale thin lips when they broke the kiss. 

“I love you, Regina.” Emma whispered against the brunette’s lips. “I love you so much but I never thought you could love me back because you are, well, you and I,” Emma shrugged. “I’m just me.” 

“Emma, you are  _ everything, _ ” Regina caressed the blonde’s face gently. “You are special.”

“Yes, I’m the  _ savior _ .” Emma said the word like if pained her to do so. 

“No,” Regina said gently, cupping Emma’s face softly. “You are Emma Swan. Smart, funny, sassy, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde again. “You are my best friend and hopefully will be my lover too.” Usually Regina wouldn’t be so bold and risk it all, but it was Emma in her arms. Emma, that somehow became her best friend, her everything, the love of her life. 

Instead of answering with words, Emma captured Regina’s lips in another kiss. Softly at first, then it became hungry and arousing, and then they felt a rush of warmth spreading between them, and through all the town next. 

True love kiss.  _ Apparently Henry was right about this too _ , Regina thought while looking at Emma. 

They had pulled apart when the warmth broke between then and at first Emma had stared at her with wide eyes, but then she smiled in a way that made Regina’s heart flutter and all her insecurities flew through the window. They were true lovers and Emma was happy about it. They were happy. Everything would be okay, and they would be like they were meant to be. Together. 

  
  
  



End file.
